


Jimmy Knew It

by acklesismysunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Confusion, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Jimmy Ships It, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesismysunshine/pseuds/acklesismysunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester knows he can't keep his crush a secret anymore. So he decides to tell about it to his best friend.</p><p>Meanwhile, Castiel tries to figure out why Dean likes his twin brother Jimmy better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Knew It

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the concept by AngelNoelle03. And, it's been edited by fandomunicorn01. You can reach them on tumblr by these usernames. This is my first fanfic guys, so reviews would be really really really appreciated xoxo -J

Dean Winchester decided he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. It was too tough. Sam was busy with Jess planning their wedding. So Dean couldn't tell him. But he had to tell someone about this. He was tired of just daydreaming and wanted to live it now. But he was too scared to take any direct steps. What if something went wrong? What if his crush isn't into him? What if his crush doesn't bat this side? He knew there was too much risk in it. But, not confessing had started to literally physically hurt him now. Finally,he picked up his phone and sent a text to his buddy,"Stay at home. Need to talk with ya. It's important af."

Castiel Novak stood in the front of the mirror. Holding a picture of Jimmy in one hand, he tried to spot the differences between himself and Jimmy.  
But couldn't find any. They both looked totally alike. Except for the attire of course. Cas liked to wear suit shirts and there was this particular tan trench coat that he liked the most. But Jimmy hated it. They would often fight over the trench coat because that Cas looked like some boring tax accountant in it. Jimmy usually wore jeans and tees.  
Cas thought that maybe this was the difference between them that made Dean Winchester like Jimmy better. Cas had had a huge crush on the Novak's neighbors's elder son Dean since they moved in about an year back. Cas being an introvert never made a move, but Dean formed a strong friendship with Jimmy. Cas thought they got along so well because they were quite alike. They had same taste in pretty much everything. Cas never interacted with Dean much. Whenever Dean would come over, he would try to initiate small talk. And Cas while trying to keep himself from blushing, replied with as less words as possible. Dean would nod and head for Jimmy's room and Cas would mentally slap himself. This was how it always went.  
But, Cas was unable to tolerate it now. He fought with Jimmy for no valid reason just because he was mad at him about Dean. Cas felt that inside Jimmy knew about his feelings and that's why never said anything about his tantrums but didn't bother to talk about it. He was scared to tell Jimmy about his crush on Dean because he was still closeted and he had no idea how his brother or his family would take it.  
Shaking his thoughts aside, Cas got up and went to Jimmy's room. He headed for the closet, took out Jimmy's clothes and put them on. Looking at himself in the mirror he said," Yeah well I look like him. Would Dean like me now?" After analyzing himself in the mirror for a few more minutes Cas was about to go and change back into his clothes when the door knocked. 

Dean stood at Jimmy's door. "Ok, I'm gonna do this," he told himself,"If I like Cas, it's no big deal. I'm just expressing my feelings to a friend. No big deal." Repeating these words in his mind, Dean knocked the door. He waited, his heart hammering in his chest. No answer. He knocked again.  
Jimmy answered this time. "Woah!You ok dude?" Dean asked with concern looking at Jimmy's face which had gone totally white. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Jimmy gave Dean a nod of reassurance although he still looked all wacked out. But Dean was too excited to notice.  
"Alright, I got big things to confess. Nope. Nope. Don't say anything,"he said holding up a finger." It's already taking a lot if courage to even stand here and say this....um...,"Dean blushed nervously."Ok! I'm saying this. I like your brother. Like a lot,"he declared in a single breath.  
Cas couldn't believe his ears. What the fuck was Dean saying? Dean liked him? What? This meeting or conversation or whatever it was, it was turning into a chaos. First, Dean mistook Cas for jimmy. Then, Cas being a mouse as he was, couldn't even say a damn thing. And after that, oh God, Cas didn't even know what to do. 

Cas couldn't think of anything to do. Dean was looking at him, no no, not at him, but at Jimmy expectantly with those deep green eyes. But Cas was speechless. So after a few seconds of looking at Cas like that Dean sighed and gave up. "I know this is too weird for you but I mean I like him a lot. That idiot with his tan trench coat, those blue eyes with his hair sticking in every possible direction and the way he tilts his head like he doesn't understand anything that I'm saying and the way he suddenly goes red every time I talk to him. I don't know man, I mean, he's too frickin' adorable. Phuuuh...I've fallen hard for that precious sonofa..." and Cas kissed him.  
When Dean hurriedly broke away from the kiss and looked at Cas with a bewildered expression, Cas realized his mistake.

Before Dean could ask Jimmy that why he kissed him Jimmy came into the room. Wait, what? Cas came into the room. But why was he dressed like Jimmy. Ok, this was confusing. And very awkward. Because Dean and Jimmy were standing too damn close and now Cas was looking at them with an odd expression.  
"Why the hell are you wearing my clothes, Cas?" Cas said to Jimmy. What the hell? Dean thought. "No Cas, why the hell are you wearing Jimmy's clothes?" Dean asked Cas. "What? No. I'm not Cas. I'm Jimmy. That is Cas," Jimmy said pointing to the actual Cas and then added,"I received your message when I was out getting groceries. So I hurried back home to hear the news. But I found you guys like this...and uh...what is going on here exactly? Why is Cas wearing my clothes? And why were you both kissing?"

Cas couldn't dare take his eyes off from the floor he was so embarrassed. "Okay. I'll explain. The thing is that,"Cas' cheeks burned hot,"that I like you Dean. But I was jealous of my brother because you both are such good friends and I never even talk to you properly. I figured that maybe it was the difference of our dressing that made you like him better. So, I tried on Jimmy's clothes to look like him. But I was never going to come outside in these clothes. I just wanted to try them. And then you came in and I never got a chance to stop you before you confessed all those things. I'm sorry."  
Cas had no doubt that both of them were going to be mad at him now. And so he prepared himself. Jimmy just stood there for a moment and then walked out the door saying,"I knew it." And then Cas was left alone with Dean. 

Dean knew he ought to be angry at Cas. But at the moment, the way Cas was looking at him through his lashes with his head bent down as if he was bracing himself for a blow,he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "The trench coat suits you better you know." "Thank you,Dean," Cas said quietly but still won't meet his eyes properly. Okay then, Dean thought, I know this is stupid but here goes,"Will you be wearing it to Sammy's wedding? Cause then I'll have to get something that goes with it,"Dean asked.


End file.
